White Bones
Appearance Its eyes flash with magical flames. After White Bones had the Feign skill, if it didn’t shoot bone spikes, ordinary people just thought it resembled a silent weird human. After Yue Zhong reached level 10, he immediately upgraded the Summon a Special Skeleton skill. Absorbing the black light, White Bones begins to change. Its bones began to change from all white to cyan. It also acquired a new skill. Yue Zhong choose Skill 1: Reinforced Bones, gaining an eerie metallic sheen. White Bones used its bone exploit skill to completely absorb a mutant dog. Its body unexpectedly became a size bigger, increasing its strength by 10. After absorbing the mutated dog skeleton, an armor started to spread on White Bone’s body into a thin layer, wrapping up its whole body. The Bones of the mutated beasts in the Green Eagle’s nest were completely absorbed into White Bone’s body. After absorbing several bones within the nest, White Bone’s body immediately condensed piece by piece into an unmatched solid bone armor. At the same time, there was a layer of dull black metal luster like steel. Abilities White Bones’ growth rate is higher than that of enchanters; its attributes increased by 6 points each level. It is an organism that cannot die unless its skull is destroyed. The spirit flame within its skull has to be destroyed, otherwise it practically cannot die. White Bones skeleton body was originally not very strong, made from bones, with no armor covering the body, the bones could be easily remove. So long as White Bones’s skull is not destroyed, it can recover its dropped bone pieces. But, if a bone is completely destroyed by someone, it could restore the bone crumbling back into its body. After Yue Zhong reached level 10, he immediately upgraded the Summon a Special Skeleton skill. Absorbing the black light, White Bones begins to change. Its bones began to change from all white to cyan. It also acquired a new skill. Yue Zhong choose Strengthen Bones, which allows its bones to become harder, difficult to damage, gaining an eerie metallic sheen. After upgrading Summon a Special Skeleton skill, White Bones not only acquired the skill of Reinforced Bones, its 6 stats also got an extra +5 points. After Yue Zhong strengthened Whine bones, it could stop rifle bullets. At the same time a huge change occurred in the battle strength of White Bones. White Bones used its bone exploit skill to completely absorb a mutant dog. Its body unexpectedly became a size bigger, increasing its strength by 10. After absorbing the mutated dog skeleton, an armor started to spread on White Bone’s body into a thin layer, wrapping up its whole body. The Bones of the mutated beasts in the Green Eagle’s nest were completely absorbed into White Bone’s body. After absorbing several bones within the nest, White Bone’s body immediately condensed piece by piece into an unmatched solid bone armor. At the same time, there was a layer of dull black metal luster like steel. White Bones, who was always protecting at Yue Zhong’s side, changed into a flowing light falling onto Yue Zhong’s body. It condenses into a bone armor covering his whole body. The middle of the chest armor had a skull, and his elbows and knees extended out with ten centimeter bone spikes. His most critical area, the head, was also covered by bone. There were only two openings for his eyes and a space for breathing. This astonishing transformation of White Bones can counteract a large majority of an S2’s attack. And the sharp bone spikes penetrated through the body of an S2. After evolving it obtained Bone Control. This augmentation will allow Special Skeleton to freely manipulate its bones, making its attacks become even more bizarre. A maximum rage of 200m. Skill one: Bone Exploitation Skill’s cooldown is reduced to one day. Mastered new skill: Feign. Feign allows Special Skeleton to feign a change in its body type into a large creature. In the Combined Body State, Yue Zhong can also use White Bone’s abilities. He initiates a thought, and from his right hand extended a sharp bone spike. Yue Zhong initiates another thought, and between his eyebrows a bone spike also extended from his skeletal armor. The slender spikes continuously extend outward to two hundred meters. After evolving, this skill which was originally used for defense has become absolutely awesome. After Yue Zhong had used Skill Points to enhance it thrice, White Bones now possessed some initial intelligence. After Yue Zhong's evolution, it advanced to +4 Enhancement, gaining the skill Basic Intelligence, making it capable of independent judgement. White Bones’s Sharpening ability had caused the bone blades from its body to become extremely sharp, adding on to evolving into a Dark Skeleton, and the skill further enhanced +1, the sheer piercing power of the blades were truly terrifying. It could easily cause a high-level Mutant Beast like the Mutant Black-Scaled Ferocious Boar to be sliced to death. Even a Type 2 Mutant Beast with a slightly lower defence would not be able to withstand a single slash from White Bones. Skills Skill 1: Utilizing Bones Ability Skill 2: Strengthen Bones Skill 3: Bone Manipulation Skill 4: Feign Skill 5: Return to Hell Skill 6: Immediate Summon Skill 7: Sharpen Skill 8: Basic Intelligence Equipment * Bone Axe, measuring 1.2 meters long.